


"Shhh, you'll wake up my parents"

by neogotmahback



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I think?, I tried my best, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, M/M, and crappy, based on a prompt from this generator thing, definitely, i think, idk how to tag, idrk, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, this is a mess, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmahback/pseuds/neogotmahback
Summary: Mark tossing snowballs at Donghyuck's window, not knowing the window is open and has no screen.





	"Shhh, you'll wake up my parents"

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so idk how to write for shit so this'll probably b really crappy my bad

“Who in the actual fuck just threw snow- Mark?!” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of the older boy kneeling down, rolling up snowballs on the ground. Mark’s eyes widened and stood up, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “What the fuck are you doing throwing snow into my room at 1 in the morning?”

“I-I thought your window was closed!”

“Yeah, well,  _ clearly _ it’s not.” Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck leaned over the ledge of his window. “I mean, you would’ve  _ seen _ that if you had your glasses.  _ Where _ are your glasses?”

“Okay, first of all, it’s pitch black. Even if I had my glasses on, I wouldn’t have noticed the window was open… I think.” The older huffed. “And I may have knocked them over then stepped on them when I was getting out of the shower? Anyway-” A strong shiver cut Mark off, crawling up the length of his spine and settling in his arms. “What are you doing with your window open in the middle of December?”

“I don’t know, felt like it, now come in before you get a cold.”

Two cups of hot chocolate later, and Mark is burrowed under Donghyuck’s hefty blanket collection, cuddled into the younger’s side. Legs intertwined to the point where the two boys don’t know whose leg is whose, Mark sighs in content as he tightens his hold on Donghyuck’s waist. The older sighs again when Donghyuck starts combing his fingers through Mark’s hair. It’s very rare for Mark to feel as safe and warm as he does now. His parents never really give him the time of day, having left him to his own devices when they thought he was old enough to look after himself (read: at the age of 9), and when they do give him any attention, it’s about how he’ll never be good enough.

“What were you doing outside, anyway?” 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Mark mumbled before he yawned.

“And the snow?”

“Couldn’t find any pebbles.”

“You literally could have texted me.”

“But I wanted to do that thing boys do in the movies! I always thought it looked real sweet when they did that...”

“What the fuck- Why are you so cute?!” Donghyuck flipped them over and peppered kisses all over Mark’s face, making the other squeal. His lips followed the line of Mark’s jaw till they reached his ear and continued down his neck, his kisses getting slower and more open-mouthed as he went until- 

“WHY DID YOU JUST BITE ME-”

“Shhh, you’ll wake up my parents.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i didnt know how to end it so sorry if it ended kinda weird  
> sorry if it was weird overall:/  
> also i didnt rlly edit this, i just skimmed thru it once i was done writing so uh yolo?  
> kudos and/or comments are appreciated uwu  
> ANYWAY STREAM FIREFLIES OR I'LL EAT YOUR TOES


End file.
